Such implants have been used in diverse embodiments in modern medical technology and are used, e.g., in cardiac pacemakers, ICDs, CRT-Ds and neurostimulators.
In regard to permanently implantable electrode leads or probes, it is known that parts of the implant can fuse at least partially with endogenous tissue due to the longer residence times in the human body. To reduce this unwanted effect, electrodes or probes are currently provided with surface coatings that are inhibitive in this regard. For example, it is known that a steroid elution counteracts adhesion of electrodes or probes to endogenous tissue. In addition, to improve explantation properties, an objective is to create a surface of the implant that is as entirely smooth as possible, e.g., by embedding the shock coil of an ICD electrode in the electrode body. As an additional measure, an implant design that is isodiametric or tapers in the distal direction is frequently selected.
Despite these measures, adhesion of electrode leads or probes in endogenous tissue cannot be fully prevented over the long term. This can lead to difficulties when performing explantations, since it cannot be ruled out that parts of the tissue will be destroyed in the process. Such tissue damage can lead to serious complications depending on the region of the body that is involved.
A particularly critical situation is depicted in FIG. 1. In this case, as an example, an endocardial ICD electrode 110 is implanted in human heart 100. It comprises a distal shock coil 120 situated in the right ventricle of the heart 100 and a proximal shock coil 130 disposed largely in the superior vena cava 140 at the outlet of the right atrium. Due to the helical design and despite shape and surface optimization, adhesion 150 of the shock coil with the vascular walls takes place with the majority of these electrodes. In the case of a probe extraction, such adhesions with the vascular wall of the vena cava pose the greatest risk since a vascular rupture of the vena cava can occur here very rapidly. See e.g., Hauser et al., “Deaths and Serious Injuries Associated with ICD and Pacemaker Lead Extraction”, 30 (Abstract Supplement) 277, European Heart Journal (2009).
On the other hand, leaving deactivated electrodes or probes in the body is not unproblematic, as considered from other perspectives. If such implants are left in the body, complications such as vascular occlusions, interactions of a deactivated electrode with active electrodes, or a contraindication to MRT can result.
The problem addressed by the present inventive disclosure is therefore that of developing permanently implantable electrode leads or probes that are performed to ensure that the explantation thereof can be performed in a substantially easier manner, or that the occurrence of resultant complications is notably reduced if left in the body.
The present inventive disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the above-identified problems.